Noche de paz
by BonnieGray
Summary: Todoroki Shouto nunca ha celebrado Navidad y la clase A está dispuesta a enseñarle el verdadero espíritu navideño.


**Noche de paz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** n la familia Todoroki no hay celebraciones navideñas desde que Enji las prohibió. En su obsesión por superar a All Might, Enji empezó a ocupar todos los turnos decembrinos disponibles, debido a que de esa forma podía aumentar considerablemente su número de casos resueltos: usualmente, durante esas fechas había menos afluencia de héroes y más de problemas. Eran tan agotadoras las jornadas que el héroe siempre terminaba exhausto. Fue, precisamente, después de un día especialmente demoledor, que su esposa Rei decidió hablarle sobre la cena de Navidad. Enji estaba tan estresado que de buenas a primeras prohibió para siempre ese tipo de eventos en su casa.

Así pues, desde entonces, los días veinticinco pasan sin pena ni gloria en el hogar Todoroki. Shouto no consideraba la Navidad como un día festivo, así que su rutina no cambia ni un ápice durante ese día: cena, hace los deberes y ve un rato la televisión antes de dormir. De todas formas, la Navidad tiene un regusto amargo desde que su madre ―la única que conocía sobre las formas de celebración navideñas― fue internada. Ninguno de los hermanos Todoroki se ha atrevido a celebrarla. Una vez Fuyumi quiso intentarlo, pero al final la velada sólo fue una conversación embarazosa y decidieron que, por el bien de lo poco que les quedaba, no volverían a hacer cosas así.

―¿Estás bien, Todoroki- _kun_? ―preguntó de repente Midoriya.

Shouto salió de su ensimismamiento. Se había puesto a recordar cosas sin importancia debido a que sus compañeros, que estaban charlando en la sala común, le habían preguntado qué planes tenía para Navidad. Aparentemente, era una celebración muy popular, pero él no tenía forma de saberlo.

―¿Eh? Ah, sí. Me perdí.

―Uraraka te preguntó qué harás en Navidad ―respondió Tokoyami, quien por una casualidad extraordinaria formaba parte de la conversación.

―Nada. ¿Debería hacer algo?

―¡Pues claro! ¡Es Navidad! ―replicó Mina, con un tono obvio que confundió a Shouto.

―Pero no soy cristiano. [1]

―¿Y eso qué? Navidad es para pasarla bien con tu familia y amigos. Si eres afortunado, con tu pareja ―objetó de nuevo Mina, claramente ofendida.

―No se me ocurre cosa peor que estar con mi padre en Navidad ―sentenció Todoroki con el cejo fruncido―. Y nunca he tenido amigos o pareja. Además, al día siguiente hay clases.

Un silencio incómodo pesó sobre los presentes. Realmente nadie se había puesto a pensar en Todoroki y su difícil situación familiar cuando se pusieron a hablar abiertamente sobre la Navidad. No todos estaban al tanto de los detalles, pero la clase entera sospechaba sobre el caos que debía ser su hogar. La franqueza en la respuesta de Shouto fue tan terrible que incluso Iida no supo qué decir. Si bien la situación no era algo que pudiese reprochársele a alguien en específico, todos sintieron culpa por igual. En especial Midoriya, porque él se decía amigo de Todoroki y, sin embargo, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido incluirlo en sus planes.

―Ya es un poco tarde, ¿verdad? ―dijo Yaoyorozu. No tenía caso continuar con una plática que acababa de morir fulminada.

Se oyó un pequeño coro de aprobaciones. Uno a uno se fueron levantado y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones sin la usual energía que suele acompañarlos. En la mente de los que oyeron el comentario de Shouto hizo eco la misma resolución, mas fue Ashido la que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Al día siguiente, entró al salón de clases con una ambiciosa propuesta.

―Tenemos que enseñarle a Todoroki cómo se celebra la Navidad ―soltó de pronto, dando una palmada sobre la mesa de un banco, cuando reunió a todas las chicas de la clase y a Midoriya e Iida.

―¡Es una buena idea! Yo fui la que le hizo esa pregunta tan tonta, así que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ―dijo Uraraka.

―Si lo organizamos bien, puede que sea una bonita experiencia ―concordó Yaoyorozu.

―¡Sí, sí, será súper divertido! ¡Hay miles de cosas que podemos hacer! ―aportó Hagakure.

―Habrá que convencer a los demás… ―dudó Jirou.

―Creo que al único que tenemos que convencer es a Bakugou- _chan ―_ resolvió Asui.

―¡Pues está decidido! Vamos a montar la mejor fiesta de Navidad para Todoroki.

Iida y Midoriya no entendieron por qué fueron invitados al grupo de planeación si ellas iban a ocuparse de todos los pormenores de la organización en menos de diez minutos. Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas perplejas conformen escuchaban cómo ellas decidían la repartición de las tareas, las actividades que realizarían, a quién pedirían los permisos respectivos y cómo limpiarían después. Definitivamente las mujeres son un ente divino que pone orden en el mundo, siempre y cuando ellas estén de acuerdo en algo.

La noticia de la fiesta navideña corrió como reguero de pólvora. A toda la clase A, excepto a Bakugou, _grinch_ por excelencia, les entusiasmó la idea. Uno no se lo imaginaría de Tokoyami, pero así fue. El plan era sorprender a Todoroki la noche del 25 en los dormitorios, pero antes tenía que empaparse de espíritu navideño, para lo cual cada quién tomaría una pequeña acción encaminada a lo anterior.

También se realizaría un intercambio de regalos, en el que decidieron incluir a Aizawa- _sensei_ y a All Might. El día que se hizo el sorteo, Midoriya acompañó a Mina a la sala de profesores para que los ya aludidos sacaran un papel de la tómbola improvisada.

Aizawa- _sensei_ soltó un suspiro cansino cuando Mina terminó de explicarle a qué se debía su nueva visita ―la anterior había sido para solicitar el permiso para la fiesta, que el director Nezu otorgó después de establecer las condiciones para la realización de la misma ―.

―Si algo sale mal en esto tengan por seguro que no sólo me encargaré de cancelar para siempre la Navidad en UA, sino de expulsarlos apropiadamente ―amenazó, mientras revolvía las papeletas que le ofrecía Mina y pensaba qué estaba sucediendo en su vida que ahora sus alumnos, en vez de temerle, le pedían que formara parte de su fiesta de Navidad.

―No cambias nada, Aizawa ―rió All Might, sacando su papel.

―Ponte a trabajar, All Might.

Antes de irse, Midoriya se acercó confidencialmente a Aizawa. Éste, extrañado, le preguntó si necesitaba algo más.

―Eh, sí. Necesito un pequeño favor, _sensei._

Aizawa enarcó una ceja. Sí, algo estaba fallando en su sistema de enseñanza. Quizás debería expulsar a alguno en la clase A, para no perder las buenas costumbres

* * *

.

Shouto, quien de verdad no tenía ni la más mínima sospecha de la confabulación de sus compañeros de clase, de pronto se vio arrastrado a un sinfín de actividades novedosas para él. Primero, Kirishima, Kaminari y Sero le pidieron ayuda para decorar la sala común. No es que él se preciara de su gusto artístico, mas estaba seguro de que lo que sea que habían intentado hacer era un fracaso rotundo. La decoración sobrecargada daba una impresión _kitsch_ que hasta a ellos les pareció terrible. Además, tantas luces terminarían por hacer cortocircuito e incendiarse.

Tardaron más en despegar todo ―¿a quién se le ocurrió usar la cinta de Sero para colgar los adornos?― que en la propia decoración. Shouto estuvo unas tres horas cuestionándose sus habilidades artísticas al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los cuatro podía hacer algo decente. No, en serio, ¿a quién se le ocurrió ocupar la cinta de Sero? Es jodidamente difícil de quitar. Peor aún, ¿a quién se le ocurrió pedirles a ellos que hicieran la decoración?

Si bien al principio deseaba terminar lo antes posible para regresar a su habitación, lo cierto es que al final Shouto se divirtió en el proceso. Dado que nunca había estado tanto tiempo con ellos, no tenía idea de que se podían decir tantas tonterías en un lapso de cinco minutos. Mucho menos que también de repente se hacían preguntas filosóficas que definitivamente tendría que pensar antes de continuar con su vida.

Al final, las chicas tuvieron que reparar el desastre.

Lo siguiente que a Shouto le tocó hacer fue la decoración del pino navideño. Para fortuna suya, Aoyama era parte del equipo. Éste supo guiar a Tokoyami, Koda y Ojiro para conseguir uno de los mejores árboles de Navidad de bajo presupuesto. Tomó más tiempo del esperado, pero Shouto estaba satisfecho con el trabajo. Cada uno de los detalles de papel que colgaban del pino eran producto de ellos y Shouto jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso de su destreza con las tijeras. Fue agradable descubrir que Tokoyami era bastante práctico, que la cola de Ojiro no sólo era útil en combates y que Koda a veces es el que puede establecer la calma en los momentos más desesperados. Tomaría en cuenta esos aspectos en sus próximas clases, ya sea si tenía que enfrentarlos o agruparse con ellos. Nunca está de más conocer bien a tus compañeros.

Después tuvo que ayudar a rellenar las piñatas [2]. Iida, Asui, Mina y Jirou fueron los encargados de ayudar.

―¿Qué es esto? ―dijo al toparse con las esferas con picos que descansaban en el piso.

―Piñatas, Todoroki _._ Es un símbolo reconocido internacionalmente como parte de la cultura mexicana; romper la piñata es una actividad muy popular durante sus celebraciones navideñas. Dicha actividad consiste en rellenar este recipiente esférico, originalmente hecho de barro y que nosotros hicimos de papel maché por cuestiones de seguridad, de dulces para posteriormente golpearlo con un palo o un objeto similar hasta romperlo y recolectar los dulces que estaban en el interior, como si fuese una alcancía. Esta tradición fue introducida en el siglo XVI por los frailes agustinos…

―¿Te pusiste a investigar todo eso sólo para decorar una piñata? ―interrumpió Jirou, atónita.

―Como presidente de la clase debo informarme adecuadamente sobre las actividades que no he realizado antes para proveer un apoyo confiable.

Shouto, quien realmente no había prestado atención a la explicación, se sentó para ayudar a rellenar la piñata con los dulces y caramelos que Asui y Mina había comprado con anterioridad.

―¿A quién se le ocurrió esto? ―preguntó desconcertado Todoroki.

―¡A mí, claro! Vi esto en Facebook y pensé que era genial. Y es súper fácil seguir los tutoriales en YouTube ―dijo orgullosa Mina.

―Eso no es cierto. Fue difícil encontrar un vídeo con subtítulos en japonés ―terció Jirou.

―Sin embargo, hay que reconocer que esto representa un conocimiento invaluable sobre la cultura extranjera e, incluso, nos permite desarrollar nuestras habilidades motrices desde otro enfoque.

―Iida- _chan,_ te estás ensuciando la manga con el pegamento.

Todoroki no pudo evitar sonreír cuando los demás rieron. Puesto que rellenar la piñata era sencillo, se entretuvo escuchando la conversación. Jirou le explicó cómo elaborar piñatas, conforme ella e Iida realizaban una tercera esfera. Esta vez sí prestó atención a la explicación. A decir verdad, era una lástima que tuviesen que romperse, porque habían quedado muy bien.

Tres días antes de Navidad, Shouto salió de compras para conseguir el regalo para la persona que le había tocado en el intercambio ―la única actividad de la que sí estaba al tanto―. Midoriya y Uraraka lo acompañaron. Todos los viernes se les permitía a los alumnos salir de las instalaciones de UA un par de horas, siempre y cuando llevaran un pequeño localizador que estaba preparado para las emergencias, cortesía del departamento de soporte.

Ya que no todos los estudiantes podían salir el mismo viernes, Uraraka se había encargado de recolectar los pedidos de sus compañeros, ya fuera para comprar regalos o para alguna cosa que necesitaran para la fiesta. Así, se embarcaron en un largo recorrido de tiendas. Esto no sólo sirvió para que Torodoki pudiera echar un vistazo al espíritu navideño que inundaba las calles y a las personas, sino también para que observara para las bellísimas luces que decoraban el centro de la ciudad. A Shouto le pareció un tanto exagerada la mercadotecnia, mas admitía que el espectáculo de luces era admirable. Es cierto que siempre ha estado al tanto de toda la parafernalia que se ejecuta durante estas fechas, pero nunca se había tomado el tiempo de apreciarla. No se había percatado, hasta ese momento, de esa felicidad pequeñita que acompaña a esta festividad. No es propia de los japoneses―la Navidad― y tal vez sea más bien una mala adopción, pero eso no quita que, de alguna forma, se respire con más facilidad el aire frío del invierno que inicia. Uraraka y Midoriya lo convencieron de comprar un gorro de Santa Claus para colgarlo en su puerta.

Llegaron a UA muertos de cansancio. Afortunadamente, encontraron todo lo que les pidieron, exceptuando el objeto que Aoyama quería y cuya descripción no entendieron. A pesar de que Todoroki cargó un montón de regalos y otras peticiones, y que recorrió dos veces casi todo el distrito comercial, cuando se desparramó en su cama, pensó que no le importaría hacer lo mismo el próximo año.

La última actividad que le encargaron fue ayudar con un pastel. A pesar de que no entendía por qué tenía que ayudar con un pastel, lo hizo de todos modos. Esta vez ayudó a Yaoyorozu, Shoji, Hagakure y Sato, quienes no sólo estaban haciendo pasteles, sino comida como para una fiesta. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero resultó que definitivamente la cocina no era lo suyo.

―Todoroki- _san,_ hay pedazos de cáscara de huevo en la mezcla ―le dijo Momo, cuando se acercó a ver su progreso.

―Se los pueden quitar después.

―Quizás sea mejor si cortas la fruta.

En eso tampoco ayudó mucho.

―No, no, Todoroki, no cortes tan pequeña la fruta, ¡es para decorar! ―lo reprendió Sato.

Shouto intentó ayudar en los demás platillos, pero al final, después de espolvorear sal en vez de azúcar en las galletas, Shoji, quien, si bien no era un maestro en la cocina, podía hacer varias cosas sencillas a la vez con todas sus extremidades, tuvo que pedirle que por favor sólo se encargara de llevarles los ingredientes y utensilios necesarios.

Bakugou no participó en ninguna actividad, pero al menos compró el regalo del intercambio a regañadientes. Mineta, por otro lado, no quiso participar si no había chicas en su grupo, razón por la cual ellas, astutas, de la misma forma en que entretienes a un niño con minucias para que no haga travesuras, decidieron darle tareas fáciles para mantenerlo ocupado y alejado de ellas.

El día 25 hubo clases normales durante la mañana. Nadie habló en presencia de Todoroki sobre la fiesta de Navidad. No era necesario tanto misterio, ya que de verdad Todoroki ni por asomo sospechaba de todo. Él seguía creyendo que todo lo que había hecho eran actividades aisladas. Lo que sí fue diferente es que los profesores dieron la tarde libre y en un parpadeo, casi toda la clase A salió disparada hacia los dormitorios. Shouto se extrañó, pero no le dio importancia. Izuku se acercó a él, con una sonrisa amable y le preguntó si quería entrenar un rato con él y Bakugou.

―¡Yo nunca dije que quería entrenar con el bastardo, Deku! ―gritó Katsuki, quien fue el único, aparte de ellos, que se quedó en el salón.

No fue mucho problema convencerlo para que entrenara con ellos en lo que los demás terminaban los preparativos de la fiesta navideña.

* * *

.

Ya en los vestidores, Shouto se dio cuenta de que su uniforme había sido sustituido por una muda de ropa. Izuku dijo que a lo mejor había sido una broma de Kaminari o algo así.

―¿Y tú por qué no tienes uniforme, Midoriya?

―Es Navidad.

―¿En Navidad no se usa uniforme?

―Sólo cámbiate, Todoroki- _kun._

Bakugou había desaparecido, por lo que Izuku y Shouto regresaron juntos a los dormitorios. La temperatura había bajado considerablemente, así que se apresuraron a regresar. Cuando vislumbraron a lo lejos el edificio de los dormitorios, a Shouto le extrañó la ausencia de luces. Tal vez la nieve que empezaba a caer había causado algún corte de luz, pero lo dudaba mucho.

―Vamos a apresurarnos, parece que hay problemas con la luz.

Izuku sólo asintió con una sonrisa.

Todoroki se sacudió la poca nieve que había caído en su ropa y abrió con premura la puerta. De pronto se escuchó el tronido del confeti. Lo siguiente que vio, al encender las luces, fue a toda la clase A, incluido All Might y Aizawa- _sensei,_ en la sala común, junto al pino y toda la decoración navideña. Por un instante, Shouto no comprendió. No supo qué decir ni cómo actuar, así que tuvo que recurrir a Midoriya, pues los demás esperaban alguna clase de reacción en él. Tenía mucho tiempo sin recibir una verdadera sorpresa.

―¿Qué es esto, Midoriya? Todavía faltan unas semanas para mi cumpleaños ―le susurró, temiendo que los demás hubiesen confundido su fecha de cumpleaños, haciendo del acto una equivocación incómoda.

―¡Es una fiesta de Navidad, Todoroki! ―gritó Mina, quien no escuchó nada pero intuyó lo que Todoroki preguntaba ―. ¡Celebra con nosotros tu primera Navidad!

Todoroki volvió el rostro, para observar nuevamente la escena. No pudo evitar conmoverse al verlos a todos ahí, haciendo y deshaciendo por un simple comentario que había hecho. Además, las luces resplandecían mejor cuando iluminaban a todos sus compañeros. Sintió que Midoriya le daba un empujoncito, para que ambos se adentraran a los dormitorios y así iniciaran la fiesta.

Hubo mucha comida ―la que él había "ayudado" a preparar― y todos estaban de un humor inmejorable. Realmente no había forma de aburrirse, porque en todas las esquinas de la sala común había algo qué hacer. Denki, Eijirou y Aoyama se quebraron las articulaciones jugando _Just Dance_ con la consola de videojuegos que Kaminari trajo de casa; Jirou, Asui y Mina se entretenían con Iida, Koda y All Might jugando _Pictonar_ y por equipos; Mineta, Tokoyami, Shoji, Sero y Ojiro estaban charlando cerca del ponche y Uraraka, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Hagakure y Aizawa- _sensei_ estaban jugando _Jenga._ Bakugou estaba enfurruñado en un sillón, pero al final lograron convencerlo de jugar algo, prometiéndole que el perdedor haría lo que él quisiera. Kaminari tuvo pésima suerte cuando perdió contra él en el _Uno._ Después de varios juegos de mesa, de las charadas y de un poco de baile, se reunieron para cantar karaoke, aunque no todos cantaron.

Luego llegó el momento del intercambio. Se reunieron alrededor del pino, en cuyas faldas reposaban los regalos. Hubo muchas carcajadas, algunas decepciones, un enojo patrocinado por Bakugou y una que otra satisfacción. La clase A no es siempre la mejor cuando de obsequiar se trata, pero la mayoría lo hace con las mejores intenciones. Shouto no había recibido nada para cuando dieron por finalizado el intercambio. No hizo alusión a su falta de regalo cuando vio que los demás regresaban al karaoke; sin embargo, antes de que concluyera que probablemente a la persona se le había olvidado, Izuku le hizo señas desde una esquina para que lo siguiera.

―Yo soy el que te tiene que dar tu regalo, Todoroki- _kun_ , pero me temo que esto no se puede envolver ―explicó, mientras caminaban en dirección a una de las salidas laterales de los dormitorios.

El muchacho enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué clase de regalo no se puede envolver?

Afuera ya estaba nevando. El paisaje se había cubierto de un manto blanco. Estaba a punto de preguntar a qué habían salido cuando alguien lo llamó.

―¡Shouto!

Incrédulo, Shouto se giró lentamente. Casi tenía miedo de hacerlo. No quería que la voz fuese una jugarreta de su imaginación. No quería voltear y darse cuenta que era alguien más quien lo llamaba. Shouto se volvió hacia la voz. Las piernas le temblaron tanto que casi perdió el equilibrio cuando, en medio del silencio níveo de los copos que caían, vio a su mamá parada al lado de Natsuo y Fuyumi. No supo si tiritaba de frío o de emoción. Estaba acostumbrado a templar sus emociones, incluso si de su mamá se trataba, pero verla ahí, tan bonita como el paisaje, con los ojos argénteos fulgurando entre tanto blanco, lo superaba con creces.

Empezó con una caminata lenta que luego se convirtió en una carrera desbocada y terminó en los brazos de Rei. Shouto la abrazó fuerte para cerciorarse que no era ninguna visión. Su mamá le correspondió el abrazo, con la misma intensidad. Se habían visto hacía un par de meses y planeaban hacerlo de nuevo pronto, en las vacaciones de Shouto, pero él quisiera verla todos los días por todos esos años que no pudo hacerlo. Fue un abrazo largo, colmado de palabras tácitas, que se sintió tan cálido como un hogar. Rei le acarició la cabeza como cuando Shouto era niño, diciendo sin decirlo que mamá realmente estaba haciendo grandes avances [3]. Le prometía que ella estaría ahí el día en que él cumpliera su sueño.

Midoriya se acercó a Fuyumi y Natsuo, a quienes veía por primera vez. Se alejaron un poco para hacer las presentaciones correspondientes. Mientras Shouto y su mamá caminaban un rato, hablando de las cosas que hablaban en sus cartas [4], Midoriya le agradeció a Fuyumi.

―Muchas gracias, Todoroki- _san_ , por esto. Cuando le pedí tu número a Aizawa- _sensei,_ realmente sólo esperaba que la señora Todoroki pudiera hacer una llamada ―confesó, mirando sonreír a Shouto como pocas veces lo había visto.

―Oh, yo también tenía esa intención ―rió Fuyumi ―. Pero lo hablé con papá y me dijo que haría lo posible por conseguirle unos minutos con Shouto. Mamá no debería estar aquí, ¡pero él se las arregló para sacarla del hospital un rato! Natsuo casi nos mata en nuestro camino hacia acá.

―Bueno, tú dijiste que teníamos una hora. Hice un recorrido de cuarenta minutos en veinte, deberías agradecerme ―se quejó Natsuo, todavía molesto de que Enji estuviese empeñado en reparar su relación.

Shouto y Rei apenas tuvieron tiempo para ponerse al día, a pesar de que en su intercambio epistolar estaban al pendiente del otro. Años de separación no se resuelven con un par de cartas ni con veinte minutos de plática, después de todo. Una madre siempre es necesaria y vaya que Shouto la había necesitado. Todavía tenían heridas en la carne tierna, pero estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. A veces Rei sentía que no merecía el cariño de su hijo; no obstante, cuando de pronto llegó Natsuo diciéndole que se abrigara para sorprender a Shouto, pensó que todavía no era demasiado tarde para seguir intentándolo. La sensación de escabullirse para verlo será algo que atesore siempre.

―Tienes muy buenos amigos, Shouto. Mamá está orgullosa de ti, de todos tus logros.

Shouto agachó la cabeza, sonrojado.

― _Um_ _―_ musitó.

Alguien gritó que era hora de partir la piñata y el pastel. El joven se giró hacia su madre con ojos brillantes, idénticos a los que ponía de niño cuando le pedía que encendiera la televisión para ver las proezas de All Might. Rei volvió a acariciarle los cabellos, con una sonrisa maternal de disculpa.

―Lo siento, Shouto, pero tengo que regresar al hospital. Ya han de haber notado mi falta ―ella soltó una risilla que llenó de música los oídos del muchacho ―. Nunca me había escapado de ningún lugar. Ni siquiera cuando era joven.

Ambos regresaron al lugar donde los esperaban. La señora Todoroki volvió a abrazar a su hijo para despedirse.

―Oh, Shouto, ya no puedo abrazarte el cuello. Estás creciendo mucho ―susurró ella, con voz frágil.

―Me haré más alto que Natsuo, mamá ―dijo él, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

―¡En tus sueños, Shouto!

Rei volvió a reír, enjugándose las dos perlitas de sal que se le habían formado en las comisuras de los ojos. Todoroki se tuvo que encorvar un poco para que ella pudiera darle un beso en la frente. Prometieron verse pronto. Shouto dijo que seguiría enviándole cartas.

―Gracias, Midoriya, por ayudarnos. ―Dijeron al unísono Fuyumi y Rei.

Midoriya enrojeció.

―¡N-no es nada! ¡Gracias a ustedes por ayudarme con mi regalo de Navidad!

―Vamos, vamos, tenemos que regresar antes de que en el hospital se arme un escándalo y dicen que manejo muy rápido―apresuró Natsuo, escoltando a las dos mujeres.

Todos hicieron gestos de despedida con las manos. Izuku les pidió que condujeran con cuidado.

Izuku y Shouto se quedaron un rato en la nieve, observando cómo las figuras de la familia Todoroki iban perdieron sus contornos conforme se alejaban. Después de que se aseguraron que habían salido de las instalaciones de UA, regresaron a paso lento a los dormitorios. Antes de entrar por donde habían salido, en un espacio donde nadie los observaba, Shouto se detuvo.

―¿Todoroki- _kun_?

―Creo que me voy a enamorar de ti, Midoriya ―dijo, quedito, con toda la honestidad que pudo reunir. Shouto, como la persona práctica que era, pensaba que esa era la única conclusión lógica. ¿De qué otra forma te sientes hacia la persona que te ha dado lo mejor de ti y de sí mismo? Él hizo que él y su madre lograran salir del fango del resentimiento y ahora incluso la había convencido de salir de su zona de confort. Simplemente era el curso natural de las cosas.

―¿E-eh?―tartamudeó Izuku, con el corazón horadándole el pecho.

―¡Ahí están, ustedes dos! ¿Dónde se habían metido? Apresúrense o se pierden todo ―los reprendió Ashido, con las manos en la cintura.

Shouto se adentró a los dormitorios y Midoriya lo siguió torpemente, aún si comprender del todo a qué se había referido. ¿Era en serio?, ¿era en broma? ¿Ese es su sarcasmo? Tal vez debería preguntarle después, pero ahora estaba a punto de descubrir lo que se llamaba "romper la piñata".

La clase A tomó turnos para romper la piñata, en donde estuvo prohibido usar los _kosei_ de cualquier forma. Todo hubiese transcurrido sin problemas si Mineta no hubiese sido noqueado por accidente. Aunque habían pedido que por favor nadie se atravesara cuando alguien golpeaba la piñata, Mineta quiso recoger algunos de los dulces desperdigados mientras era el turno de Momo, de modo que un palazo lo dejó inconsciente. Después de cerciorarse que la única secuela sería una terrible hinchazón, lo dejaron desmayado en un sillón.

Sin duda, todos, hasta Bakugou, quien fue el que rompió todas las piñatas con su salvajismo, pasaron una velada memorable. Mientras comían pastel, al final de la noche, prometieron repetirlo todos los años que fuera posible. Aizawa- _sensei_ dijo que no empezaran a hacer planes por adelantado, pero All Might le puso un gorro navideño y dijo que los dejara ser los muchachos en pleno auge que eran.

Algo que es completamente absoluto e irrebatible es que la misión fue todo un éxito: Shouto aprendió lo que era celebrar Navidad con familia y amigos y fue el que más la disfrutó.

Al año siguiente, tan pronto empezó diciembre, colgó en su puerta el gorro de Santa Claus que había comprado en la Navidad más bonita de todas.

* * *

 _Noche de paz_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas:**

 **[1]** Creo que es importante destacar esto, aunque probablemente sea de conocimiento general: la Navidad es una celebración cristiana y en Japón la población que practica el cristianismo es menor al 2%, por lo cual la Navidad no es un día festivo. Se trabaja normal los días 24 y 25. Sin embargo y a pesar de eso, lo que han hecho los japoneses, como con otras festividades, es _adoptarla_. Puesto que es una festividad _prestada_ , que no proviene de sus tradiciones, la celebran con algunas convenciones, como el pastel navideño y los espectáculos de luces (incluso es bastante popular el consumo de KFC porque una campaña mediática en los ochenta les hizo creer que es normal comer pollo frito durante Navidad, jajaja), pero, en esencia, cada quién la celebra como cree conveniente, ya sea con amigos, familia o pareja (que es lo ideal, ya que muchos consideran la Navidad como una festividad romántica. También hay muchos que no la celebran)

 **[2]** Soy mexicana y romper la piñata es una de mis actividades favoritas, jajaja. Espero que la explicación que proporciona Iida se esclarecedora, si por alguna casualidad no están familiarizados con las piñatas. Esta idea surgió porque el año pasado llegó a celebrar Navidad con mi familia un amigo costarricense. Llegó con dos piñatas rellenas de dulces porque pensaba que así debían llegar los invitados a las celebraciones navideñas mexicanas, jajaja. En mi familia no solemos romper piñata en Navidad, sino en las _posadas_ (que es como otra fiesta de Navidad pequeña), así que me pareció divertida la anécdota y decidí incluirla aquí.

 **[3]** Quise explicar esto más a fondo en el fic, pero me pareció que se alejaba completamente del objetivo de la historia. Sin embargo, me gustaría agregarlo aquí: con esto, Rei se refiere a que está trabajando en su salud mental para poder reintegrarse a su vida familiar. A veces me da la impresión de que Rei continúa internada no sólo por Enji, sino porque ella misma necesita perdonarse todos los pensamientos tóxicos que poseyeron su vida mucho tiempo y que desembocaron en una crisis emocional que no sólo lastimó físicamente a su hijo menor, sino también emocionalmente a toda su familia. Además, me gusta la teoría de Dabi siendo un Todoroki renegado, así que, si me lo permiten, también pienso que no logra perdonarse el "error" que cometió con Touya (el que se rumora es el nombre real de Dabi).

 **[4]** Pequeño spoiler: en el manga, Rei menciona que Todoroki siempre le envía cartas en vez de mensajes de texto.

¡Felices fiestas a todos! Siempre he querido hacer un fic sobre alguna festividad, pero por alguna razón nunca me lo he tomado en serio. Navidad es una de mis festividades favoritas, así que estoy muy contenta por hacer un fic con esta temática. Ya lleva escrito algunos días, pero decidí publicarlo hasta hoy porque ¿feliz Navidad?, ¿jojojo, este es mi regalo de Santa Claus?

Por otro lado, quería meter un poco de TodoDeku fluff, porque me prometí que escribiría, al menos, un par de historias felices. Me gusta pensar que la persona correcta para ti es la que te da "lo mejor de ti mismo", aquella que te hace sacar tus mejores cualidades y hacerte mejor persona, la que te impide hundirte y la que, al igual que tú, te da lo mejor de sí misma. Espero hablar sobre esto en algún otro fic. Esta es la primera después del drama de mis tres historias anteriores. Espero que haya más antes de regresar a eso del angst. En fin, no quiero seguirlos entreteniendo con mi cháchara. De verdad, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado y si tienen algún comentario o quieren hacerme ver algún error, ¡no duden en dejármelo en los review!

Les deseo mucha salud y prosperidad a todos ustedes y sus seres queridos. ¡Feliz Navidad, internautas!

Besos.

Bonnie.

P.D. Yo creo que los alumnos pueden salir de las instalaciones de UA. No sé, no me los imagino siempre encerrados en el edificio, jajaja.


End file.
